


To see you Silhouetted There

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Charles is a good mommy, Erik is a questionably good father, I lack a beta, M/M, Mpreg (Implied), Polaris is a baby, Written while Ife was away, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment for Charles to reflect on his new family. A moment for Erik to enjoy his new daughter.</p><p>Side Note; Charles is a stay at home mum. Erik is a Comapny CEO. This verse is loosely based off a roleplay verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see you Silhouetted There

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a lot of Alpha/Omega fics. I don't know why. Um.

It was something Charles had always known about himself. He'd be a wonderful mother. Raven told him all the time as a child, when he matured and proved Omega his doctor said the same thing. And he had long decided that his children would be so loved that they would all but drown in it.

What he hadn't factored in was the quality of their father.

Standing in the doorframe of the nursery, he peobably should have known he'd pick an Alpha as devoted to their offspring as Charles would be. It made him smile, his arms crossing carefully over his (occassionally aching) chest to watch; to let his hert swell.

Little Polaris had been crying. One of few things that could wake Charles instantly, aparently. He'd looked at the moniter and then at his bedmate, who had already vacated the premises. Charles hd found him here; Polaris, the tiny pink bundle (she was so little, Erik could hold her in just one hand) tucked into the crook of her father's arm. Occassionally she peeped at him, like she wanted to start crying again.

Most would imagine Erik would just snap at her to hush. What they didn't know is that he would stick his pinky in her tiny little mouth and walk back and forth in front of the massive windows in her room, letting her suckle at his finger while he sang. Lullabies, very lovely ones that Charles couldn't understand. Little gems, gifted to their daughter by her grandmother that she'd never meet. Charles loved those gifts.

Loved the woman he never got to thank for giving him his husband.

He wasn't positive how long they stood there, but eventually Polaris had gone quiet, either fascinated by the moon or gone to sleep.

"I know you're there," Erik didn't even bother to turn around. That was okay. Charles came up behind him to wrap his arms around his Alpha's waist and peek over his shoulder. Asleep, then. Charles smiled and nuzzled into Erik's shoulder. "She's a good girl."

"Of course she is."

"And beautiful."

"Just look at her father."

"I approve of your handiwork, Xavier. I may commission you again for similar projects." Charles could feel the smirk against his hair. He chuckled.

"I'm flattered. As always, I would be happy to partner with you on such endeavours. I enjoyed it very much."

"Good." The pressure on his hair increased for just a moment, Erik pressing a kiss there. "Good."


End file.
